King Bob revives Molly/both destroy Lawson, Chucko, Jocko, Koreo, Buster and Cheay's picker pins/ungrounded
Cast King Bob and Lawson-Eric Molly-Salli Chocko and Koreo-Joey Jocko-Paul Buster and I-Steven Cheay-Dave My dad-Alan My mom-Susan Mr. Lawson-Wiseguy King Bob's dad-Dallas King Bob's mom-Kimberly Transcript King Bob: I am so going to revive Fluttershy106's sister Molly! (at the graveyard) King Bob: This is my only chance. (Molly appears) Molly: Where am I and where is my brother Fluttershy106?! King Bob: Fluttershy106 just went out of the hospital. Also, I revived you. Now I need your help to destroy Lawson, Chucko, Jocko, Koreo, Buster and Cheay's picker pins. (at the playground) Buster: All of this poking has made us hungry. Lawson: I'll tell you what?! Let's go to my house and get some snacks. Besides, poking Bradley in a cage tires us out. King Bob: The coast is clear. Now to break their trash picker pins. (He breaks the pins) Molly: Now for the grand finale. (She sets them on fire) (Scary sound plays as Lawson, Chucko Kowalski, Jocko, Koreo, Buster and Cheay return) Lawson: No no no no no no no no no no no no! Our trash picker pins! Jocko: They're broken. Chucko: Also, they're on fire! Koreo: We must tell Miss Finster. Lawson, Chucko, Jocko, Koreo, Buster and Cheay: MISS FINSTER! Miss Finster came. Miss Finster: What's wrong Lawson, Chucko Kowalski, Jocko, Koreo, Buster and Cheay? Why are you all crying? Buster: Molly and King Bob destroyed our trash picker pins. Cheay: Punish them right now! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Miss Finster: Absolutely not! You five deserve it for poking Fluttershy106! I am not accepting an apology from you! Go to Principal Prickly's office and wait for Mr Lawson to see you! Later, Lawson, Chucko, Jocko, Koreo, Buster and Cheay were upset. Lawson: Man, we can't believe King Bob and Molly destroyed our trash picker pins. Buster: This whomps. Koreo: We must tell Mr Lawson. Lawson: Oh look. My dad's coming. Then Lawson, Chucko, Jocko, Koreo, Buster and Cheay called to Lawson's dad. Lawson: DAD! Chucko, Jocko, Koreo, Buster and Cheay: MR LAWSON! Just then, Lawson's dad arrived. Mr Lawson: What's wrong Lawson, Chucko, Jocko, Koreo, Buster and Cheay? Why are you all crying? Buster: Molly and King Bob destroyed our trash picker pins. Cheay: Punish them right now! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Mr. Lawson: And you deserve it! You deserve it for poking Fluttershy106 and I'm not accepting an apology from you! That's right! You six all are grounded! Get out right now! (to Lawson) That includes you Lawson! Come home with me right now! You're grounded for using my trash picker pins without my permission to torture poor Fluttershy106! I am not going to buy new ones anymore! But instead, repair and refurbish old ones! And don't ever think about touching my trash picker pins ever again! Lawson: What?! That's not fair! Mr. Lawson: Too bad! Go to your room and think about what you have done to Fluttershy106 and his sister while I put these trash picker pins in a safe so you and your friends can't have access getting to it! I will also put them in a hard combination so you can't remember it as well! (at my house) My dad: Molly, thank you for being revived by King Bob and for destroying Mr. Lawson's trash picker pins. He won't get any new ones. Just refurbish old ones. Now your brother is feeling okay. My mom: You are now ungrounded forever. Me: You can do whatever you want. (at King Bob's house) Jason: Robert, I am so proud of you for reviving Molly, Fluttershy106's sister. Victoria: This means you are ungrounded forever. King Bob: Thanks Mom and Dad. You're the best. Category:Ungrounded Stuff Category:Sequels